You or You?
by Numba1drama
Summary: Things with Megan and Finn are slowly falling apart. Now Evan wants in on it, will megan let him, or will Finn jump in and try to save megan, will she push him away if she does. Hmm decisions. Plz Review. Disclaimer the basis of the story belongs to kate brian as well as all characters. REVIEW PEOPLE. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first megan meades guide to the mcgowan boys but I hope you like it.**

**prologue **

**prologue**

* * *

As Regina pulled into the Mcgowan driveway Megan grimaced. There they were all seven of them, it looked a lot more intimidating with them all sorta lined up like that, much more real so to speak. Megan fidgeted with her shorts as she stared wide-eyed at the boys in front of her. Evan or at least who looked sort of like Evan from her foggy memory was no longer the pudgy annoying little kid he was before, no no he was all muscle now. He was taller that the rest of the boys but not quite as tall as John was. Finn was next to him, he was still cute the way she remembered but he looked hotter now, still adorable in the kiddish way as he had been years and years ago but he looked, somehow _hotter. _

"Honey you can sit in here if you like, but I don't advise giving them the satisfaction of dragging you out", Regina said to her. Slowly but surely Megan made her way out of the car only to be tackled by to littler boys.

"That would be Caleb", said Finn gesturing to the smaller blond haired to boy, "And that is Ian", he said pointing to the slightly taller version of Caleb.

"I'm Finn by the way", he said sticking out his hand. Megan took it, surprised at how firm his grip was.

"I'm Evan", said Evan giving Megan the whole hundred-watt smile routine. _Great we've got Abercrombie god number 1, and Abercrombie god number 2, whats next number three, _thought Megan. Evan slapped another boy on the arm, playfully gesturing for him to introduce himself.

"Sup' I'm Doug", said the boy in a weird wannabe-gangster voice. Megan rolled her eyes. Another boy who looked the same age as Doug didn't say anything, _Miller _thought Megan the kid with the asbergers syndrome. _  
_

"Well Finn, Evan can you help Megan get her stuff to her room I'm going to go find Sean and he can tell you were you'll be able to park your bike when it gets here, its funny its my house yet my son knows my garage better than I do", said John laughing a little. Megan laughed a little at his joke, but she shifted uncomfortably, she felt exposed in her neon green short shorts and navy/tealish colored wife-beater tank top. She opened the trunk and grabbed her backpack and soccer ball and turned to Evan and Finn,

"So umm where am I going", she asked. Evan smiled deviously,

"I'll show you to your bed room", he said putting major emphasis on the word bed. As they got to her room he opened the door and bowed.

"Ta Daa ", he said grinning. He dropped her bags on the floor and smiled again.

"Now if you get scared in the night or anything just let me know and I'll come sleep with you, or if you need me to show you around anywhere let me know okay", he said flirting with her.

"Come in here in the middle of the night and I'll show your face the floor, okay, but sure I'll let you know", Megan said grinning.

"Well then okay", said Evan still smiling like a maniac. Finn popped his head through the doorway here's your other bag" he said, "And sorry if the room is to girly for you my mom went a little over board."

"No problem, and thanks", she said shooing them out of her room so she could unpack. As she listened she heard them clamouring down the stairs. She pulled a new lock and her army grade pocket knife from her backpack. As fast as she could she switched the lock on her door knowing that if these were the Mcgowan boys she knew they probably had copies of the keys needed for the original lock.

As soon as she was unpacked she traded in her Nike Frees for her black converse high tops. She grabbed her wayfarer sunglasses and headed out of her overly pink room. After double checking to be sure her door was locked she ran down stairs.

"Hey can I go to the mall, I just got to grab a few things for my room, you know to make it mine sorta", Megan asked Regina.

"Sure I'll drive you its really far", Regina said brightly.

"Oh are you sure, I mean if your busy I can get one of the boys to take me", Megan said , sure Regina was nice but her taste was way different than Megan's.

"Oh mom its fine I can take her", said Evan.

"And umm I can go to", said Finn, Megan gave sigh of relief.

"Cool see I told you we can go, I know your busy doing other stuff plus I can get to know the boys I know they have certainly changed", Megan said grinning.

"Ok then see you guys in a couple hours", said Regina. Megan hopped into the car, and buckled up.

"To the mall", she said.

"So what are we getting", asked Finn.

"Anything to tone down the umm _pinkness _of my room, de-girly-fy it" Megan anwsered. Evan smirked at her.

"Are you saying that your not a girl", he asked practically giggling. Megan slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Oh believe me I'm a girl", Megan said.

"Why dont'cha prove it then", asked Evan still obviously flirting with her.

"Now what would Hailey think about that", asked Megan, grinning at the shocked looked on Evan's face, "Thats right I do my homework", she finished. Evans mouth hung open.

"Well well little miss Megan isn't the innocent pink-princess loving girly girl we used to know, oh no, this Megan she plays dirty", said Evan. Megan nodded. She and her best friend Tracy had sneaked out one night to Tracy's friends tattoo parlor and gotten "Fierce Dreamer" tattooed in chinese on their hips -and in Megan's mide playing dirty was the same as being fierce- Megan's parents had found out of course but it turned out that they weren't to upset. Tracy's parents had gone through the roof though after discovering it on there summer beach trip to Florida.

Later after the mall

* * *

Megan had put up some posters of soccer players, and thankfully she had been able to find a old poster of her old soccer team in Texas, when she had played with Tracy. It looked a little less girly, but that awful pink still showed through. School was starting next week. She needed desperately needed school length shorts and a new helmet if she was going to ride her motorcycle to school. Sure ridding in a car with the boys would be fine for winter time but that was plenty far away. Her bike was fine for now...

**That was the prologue to this story, as you can probaly see megan is a bit different in my story that kate Brians. anywho What are your thoughts? **

**Love DRAMA**


	2. freakout

**hey so here is the next chappie Yay!**

**After doug rescues Megan From airport**

* * *

Megans POV

It had to be done. I had to, things with Finn had been ripping at the seams for to long, I needed to cut him lose completely. But I mean what would that do to him, _no Megan this is about you not him, this is about you,. _I walked down the hallway to his room and knocked.

"Come in", he called. I walked in with my fists pinned to my sides, a nervous habit of mine.

"Hi Finn I umm well I uh sorta umm need to um tell you something", I said, _God Aimee where are you when I need you. _

"What", he asked not even bothering to look up at me, appearing to be to busy with his drawing.

"Well um we need to uh take a break because well you know I almost left because of you and then Doug came to the airport because he said that leaving would practically kill you, I came back for you. But now you barely want to see me, you can't even look at me hardly, you kissed me like it was a matter of life and death and you can't even _look at me__." _I said.

"Ok", he said._ Ok? wtf bitch what do you mean ok, does this not upset you at all_, I thought. Suddenly the door opened and Evan poked his head in the door.

"Hey we're playing Ultimate in five minutes you guys in", he asked. I nodded.

"Cool, you playing skins this time Megan", he said grinning at me.

"You wish", I said. Both Evan and I looked at Finn waiting for some sort of anwser.

'Oh sorry yeah no I'm not playing I'm going to finish up this drawing", Finn said shrugging.

"Well see you downstairs in five", said Evan closing the door. I headed back to my room where I threw on a sports bra and a tanktop. _Mental Note: do laundry. _I ran downstairs and out the door onto the lawn.

"Hi Megan", said Caleb cheerily. I picked him up and tickled him, causing him to giggle. I laughed at how easy it was to make him smile. He is so innocent.

"So playing skins Megan, just this once", asked Ian.

"Ya Megan just this once", said Doug and Evan as they rounded the corner of the house. It would be dumb to try and make Finn jealous since he was still inside, but it was like 95 degrees outside... So half skins wouldn't be bad. I took of my tanktop leaving my neon pink sports bra on.

"Yay for Megan", said Caleb tickling me back. Ian groaned,

"Enough she's playin' skins big deal can we just pay now", said Ian. Evan nodded and gestured to Caleb,

"You though have to sit this one out 'cause Finn bailed", Evan said, "Doug you're with Megan, and Ian you're with me ok", Evan said snatching the Frisbee out of Doug's hands.

We were tied 9-9, one last point would win the game for Doug and I.

"Doug", I shouted about to throw the Frisbee to him when suddenly I was tackled to the ground by Evan. Ian snatched the Frisbee from my hand and practically skipped to the endzone.

"Evan get off of me", I said. It was getting very very very very very hard to think straight with such a gorgeous human being sitting on top of me.

"Why, are you worried your boyfriend's gonna see me sitting on you", he smirked. I sighed, why even bother with him it was totally useless.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore thank you very much", I said looking Evan in the eye cautiously.

"Well well, what are we going to do about that", said Evan smiling deviously. _Oh good god, what was he going to do. _

"We win, haha suck it doug, I do believe you owe me twenty bucks now, 'cause I don't know if you saw that but we won you lost", Ian said skipping around in circles. Doug punched Ian in the arm.

"Shut up, asshole, I already know ya won", said Doug. I got up off the ground and headed to gate to the backyard. Hearing foot steps behind me I closed the gate as soon as slipped through.

"Idiot we can still get through", called Ian. I ran to the pool and jumped in. Gosh it was refreshing, and totally necassary to, because I'm not going to lie, after playing ultimate with the boys you get kinda grimy.

"Hey Megan", called Caleb.

"Whatcha need", I called back.

"Watch this", he replied, swimming towards me quickly with amazing abilty.

"Wow Caleb, those are quite the skills you got their, can you teach me", I said.

"Ya, but you probably will _have_ to practice lots to be as good as me", he said in a serious tone. I laughed quietly.

"Probably", I said, somewhere in the pool, Doug scoffed. I leaned down and whispered to Caleb,

"Hey I'll be right back", I said. I swam to where Doug was standing in the shallowest part, closest to the stairs. I grabbed his arm and yanked him up out of the water.

"Hey what the hell yo, wadda doing", Doug asked bewildered. I dragged him to the concrete patio by the door to the house.

"I'm telling you something you desperatly need to hear", I started, "First off, drop your pathetic accent, your never gonna be the next Eminem okay, we all know your actually really smart, so quit acting stupid. And secondly, you suck as a brother. Why the hell are you so mean to Caleb", I stated. He started to protest, but before he could finish I punched him in the stomach, as I walked back to the pool I called over my shoulder.

"You suck at it."

Caleb and I swam for almost to more hours before heading back inside. When I got to my room, I realized how lucky I was to have my own bathroom, because I was in desprate need of a shower, and I didn't have to wait a second for one. When I was finally done, I grabbed my phone and texted Aimee.

Me: hey guess what

Aimee: what omg tell me

Me: I punched little old dougy in the stomach

Aimee: lol, I bet his expression was hilarious

Me: ya totally

I dropped my phone on my bed and went downstairs. I saw almost everyone running around with blankets, popcorn, solo cups, or pizza. Definantly movie night. I went and sat on the couch only to be jumped on by Caleb.

"Hi can I sit with you, Doug said that I can watch but that its gonna be a big boy movie, like one of those scary ones", whispered Caleb. I nodded to him.

"I'll be right back okay", I said, getting up from my seat on the couch and walking to the kitchen were Doug was.

"Really a horror movie, for a six year old, what the fuck is wrong with you, are you crazy, do you know the screamjng and crying, and nightmares we would have to put up with", I said. He nodded and headed out to the living room. I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Grow up a little Doug, he's your brother and partly mine and as long as I'm staying in this house I'm gonna make sure you are nice to him, so clean up his act, or you'll be cleaning you're guts up of the floor", I hissed in his ear. I heard him gulp but he pretended to not here me and just headed out to the living room. When I got back to the couch I pulled Caleb up onto my lap, Evan came and sat beside me, and Ian sat on my other side. Finn was still nowhere to be found, but Sean had decided to join humanity and was siting in a leather chair. John and Regina sat on the far end of the couch.

"Hey where's Finn", asked Sean. Everyone looked at me. I shrugged. How the hell would I know, he certaintly wasn't talking to me.

"Megan, do you know", asked Doug, accusingly. I shook my head. "Great you've managed to mess him up again", Doug said under his breath. Regina looked about ready to fall of her chair.

"Doug why don't you go see if he is in his room, and then comeback when you can be polite, okay", said Regina calmly. Reluctantly Doug picked himself up. Ten minutes later he came back down the stairs without Finn.

"Told ya, he won't come down cause he mad at Megan", Doug said glaring at me.

"Nice work Megan", muttered Ian from beside me.

"Shut up Ian", I said sharply. Gently I pushed Caleb off my lap, and gave him a look that said go dissapear for couple minutes.

"I'm so sick of all of you, John, Regina, and Caleb are the only ones who are actually nice to me, all of you boys act like you love each other and like you would do anything for one another. Bullshit. Doug you did the deed with Evans girlfriend basically for giggles. Evan you beat the crap out of him for it. And Ian don't get me started on how disturbingly rude you are to me. And Sean your always holed up doing who knows what, although I can't really blame you considering your brothers are all assholes. And all of you are mean to Miller, I hadn't seen you guys in like 6 years and I'm not even freaking related to you, and yet Miller willingly starts a conversation because of me, but do I get any credit from you boys. Hell no. So do want you want, obviously I don't mean anything to any of you". I shouted at the boys. I ran up the stairs and slammed the door to my room. Regina and John though were obviously shaken up by my outburst and it sounded like war down there. Quietly I stepped out into the hall way just above the stair case that lead into the living room.

_"Megan is right, you boys do nothing for eachother, nothing at all. You can't stand each other and it makes me sick. Do you know how sad it is for me to wake up and have to prepare my self for a war zone when I come downstairs, you can't be in the same room without flipping out, when you boys have some respect for each other we can talk about this again but until then you are grounded, and I want you all to think about how your going to apologize to her", screamed Regina. Out of the corner of my eye I saw john steer her towards the kitchen. And I heard the boys getting up off the couch._

I walked back to my room and laid on my bed and cried, not big sobs, or loud sniffles just tears, silent tears rolling down my face. As I cried I slowly drifted off to sleep. But as I laid there I realized that maybe I should have gone, maybe I was right before. The boys really didn't want me here.

**so thoughts? Good, bad, average. And just so that you guys don't like die or something, megan is not leaving, she is just considering. So 2 more reviews and then I'll update again. Kk.**

**Tootles, Drama**


	3. chapter 3

Ok look you guys I'm not going to update at all ever if I don't get one more review. Its kinda sad to because I have the next chapter all ready to go but I refuse to update until I get one more review. Got it. Good. I hope you guys review.

Thanks and hugs,

Drama


	4. why me, why me

**hi thanks to those of you who did review. Your encouragement and, comments are greatly appreciated by me. Anywho here you go..**

**Megans pov**

The next morning when I woke up I dressed, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and makeup even put my shoes on and grabbed my skate board. No way was I talking, or riding in the car with boys. No way in hell. On my way out the door Evan grabbed my arm. "Fuck off Evan", I said harshly. He let go. On my way to school I pulled my leather jacket tighter, it was colder than I thought it would be this morning. At other schools I was often made fun of for how I dressed. Today I was wearing skinny jeans, black converse hightops, and a bright blue blouse with my leather jacket. Oh and black star earrings. Apparently the rest of society considers that gothish. Its not. I mean sure I'm not wearing short short short skirts and pink polo's but I mean gimme a break its not like I'm wearing thick layers of eyeliner and smoking, and like cutting my wrists because I think its cool, so I mean people please gimme a break. Anyway when I got to school I shoved my board in my locker and hurried to class. Luckily I didn't see any of the boys. Thank god, because honestly I might have strangled them. At lunch though Aimee nearly strangled me trying to get details of everything that had happened over the weekend. Bit by bit I spilled the story to her, Pearl, Ria, and Jenna and a new girl they had recently befriended named Emily the story. Jenna and Pearl left saying they had things to do after the Evan scene.

"Oh girl, he likes you", said Emily, she and Aimee shared a look. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Bitch face the damn facts Finn is f-ing crazy for doing whatever the heck he's doing right now, and Evan is crushing on you big time. Accept it", said Ria, leaning across the table waving her soda around in the air trying to make her point. I shrugged.

"What ever I'm calling a mandatory sleep over this weekend to discuss this further, and plan our form of action. Okay my house 5 o'clock Saturday. Got it", said Aimee. I nodded and said yes.

"So how are things going with Miller", I asked teasingly. Aimee blushed and smiled.

"Good in fact I will be seeing you tomorrow because we are having a study date tomorrow after school at your house", she said still blushing.

"Cool see ya then", I said winking at her. The week went by slowly, but no major incindents, although Pearl and Jenna stopped sitting with us at lunch. Friday though. Well Friday was hell. It started in the afternoon at home after school. I was in my room checking email, checking facebook, catching up on school work you know the usual when Doug knocked on my door asking if I wanted to play Ultimate. I said yes and threw on a sports bra and an old soccer jersey. The game was fine what happened after is what made the McGowan Home news. I was up in my room relaxing, and Evan knocked on the door.

"Hey can I talk to you", called Evan. Grudgingly I got up from my bed and unlocked the door.

"What", I asked. He sat on my bed giving me the full routine of "I'm sorry, we didn't realize it meant that much to you", all that crap. As he talked I grabbed an old Guns and Roses fitted tee and started to replace my jersey with it. Now don't go getting your panties in a twist I left my sports bra on the whole time and turned so my back was to Evan. With the shirt half way on my door swung open and in the doorway stood... Finn.

"Um Megan why the hell is he lying on your bed, and why are you changing in front of him", asked Finn sharply. The. He turned to Evan.

"Why the hell are you lying on my girlfriends bed", he asked Evan. I slipped my t-shirt the rest of the way on and looked Finn square in the eye.

"Who the hell do you think you are, number one I am not your girlfriend because you didn't want one, it seemed to be inconveniencing you. And uh Finn what does it matter do you if Evan is lying on my bed your not my boyfriend so stop acting like it. And all I did was change a shirt so take a chill-pill Mr. Drill Sargent. Oh and by the way get the hell out of my room, I know for a fact that Regina taught you all some manners so come back when you learn how to knock", I said pushing him out of the doorway and slamming the door in his face. And then in traditional Evan style the idiot started clapping. Thankfully though John saved me from having to deal with Evan also by calling up the stairs for dinner. I opened the door and gestured for Evan to go first. He grabbed the door though and gestured for me to go first. I rolled my eyes and ran down stairs prepping my self for a very, very, very hostile dinner. Oh and boy was I right. Hostile it was. Saturday couldn't seem to get here fast enough...

**so thoughts? Good bad okay. What do you think anyway two mores reviews if you **guys want and update

LOVE DRAMA


	5. the plan

**so I love the story so much I couldn't help but update anyway here you go.**

* * *

The sleepover: Megan's POV

I knocked on Aimee's door. Quickly it swung open, and in the doorway stood a less than thrilled Hailey.

"Come in", she said. I hurried in and rushed to Aimee's room. Emily was sitting on a bean bag while Aimee laid on the bed and Ria perched on a spinning desk chair thingy.

"Hey guys", I said tossing my bag in the corner and sitting on another bean bag next Emily.

"Hey", said Aimee. "So we have been talking and we have some ideas but we're not sure on your position, like are we trying to get Finn back or get with Evan", she asked.

"Well to be honest Finn has been super weird lately and well to be honest kinda posessive, and its kinda well not attractive I'll say that much", I said. Ria smirked.

"So then, its Evan", she asked but the way she said it made it more of a rhetorical question. I gave a half nod and shrugged.

"Okay I know a lot about these kinds of things and before we all became friends I heard some of the stuff going around school but in order for me to help I need to be briefed in detail about all of this", said Emily. Gladly Ria told her the story in true Ria fashion; lots of cursing, hand gestures, and exasperated sighing. When Ria finally finished you could see the wheels turning in Emily's head. Slowly she nodded.

"Okay got it. Wow that's um quite the story. Well either way I think the choices we came up with are still good we just need to pick one", said Emily. They listed my choices on how to handle this:

1. Get a bit girly, dress cuter in more revealing clothing.

2. Stay the same but play hard to get, like super hard to get

3. Appeal to Finn to make Evan jealous

* * *

Obviously number one was out. "So not ever gonna happen guys I mean girl come on have you met me, I don't do girly. I mean sure I've gotten a bit more girlish since I started hanging with you guys but I refuse to take it to that level", I stated. Aimee crossed number one off on the chart. "And I'm done with Finn I can not take anymore of his crap, I refuse to appeal to him, plus he probably wouldn't even take the bait", I said. Aimee crossed number three off the list.

"Well then, let's see how we're going to make you so hard to get, shall we", said Ria. I nodded. Two hours later we had formed our plan of attack:

1. Go to more parties, but absolutely NO DRINKING. Apparently it might possibly interfere with the plan, as if I ever got that drunk.

2. Flirt with Evan, but flirt with his friends, other guys from school, guys at parties.

3. The first time he tries something push back gently. Don't let him think he can do what he wants.

4. Be cool, DO NOT WHAT SO EVER BLOW THIS.

I thought the rules were a teensy bit extreme but the girls wouldn't budge. Well I guess we'll just have to see how it plays out. For the rest of the night we just chatted. Aimee spilled details about what was going on with her and Miller. I also learned about Emily's crush on a football player in our grade named Conner. Emily doesn't think she has any chance whatsoever, she totally does though.

The next morning when I left, I felt kind of giddy. I mean this think could work wonderfully, or crash and burn instantly. Totally a fifty fifty thing.

* * *

When I got home I headed towards my room. Miller and I chatted on the stairs. I asked him about Aimee and he blushed and stopped talking. I smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. As I walked up the stairs the rest of the way I turned back and winked at him. As I stepped onto the top of the landing I ran straight into Doug.

"Yo watch were ya be steppin", he said angrily. I gave him my best glare and punched him in the stomach. I shoved him out of the way and walked to my room, which unfortunately was the second to last door in the hallway. Luckily though I made it there without any more disturbances. The day went by fine, the boys ignored me for the most part, I played legos with Caleb for about an hour. But once again dinner was extremely hostile. EXTREMELY. Don't ask me why it was but it was.

"So Megan did you guys have a nice time last night", asked Regina. I nodded and continued to eat quickly.

"Mommy, Megan and me made a plane out of Legos. It was lots of fun", said Caleb smiling brightly. When I was finished I asked to be excused. Regina smiled and said yes. After putting my dishes in the dishwasher I headed up stairs. I checked my homework and placed it in my bag. I took a quick shower and changed into pajamas. After drying my hair. I walked out of my bathroom and nearly had a heart attack. Doug, Finn, and Evan were all sitting on the floor leaning up against my bed smiling at me.

"Okay how the fuck, I uh I swear I... I locked the door, but uh uh how did...", I started. Doug smiled and held up a key. I heard the front door shut. "That's right, mommy and daddy and Caleb went out for a walk", said Doug.

"Oh good", I snarled as I lunged at Doug. Thank goodness my PJ's are somewhat substantial, the consist of vollyball shorts, and a wife beater tanktop. Silently I praised my self for wearing a sports bra tonight instead of the one truly girly thing I let my self wear, a lacy bra, and yes I admit sometimes its a lacy push up bra, but luckily tonight I had decided to wear a sports bra. As I punched and kicked I grabbed the key out of his hand and jumped up off of him and shoved the key in my bra.

"Normally I would say don't even think about going for the key now, but I know you guys, and that's all your thinking about right now. But I'm only going to say this once you reach for the key, you won't have a hand, got it", I said only normally that was just tough talk, but right now I wasn't so sure, I really might have been dead serious. I grabbed Doug's ear and dragged him across the floor to the door.

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF MY FRICKEN ROOM YOU LITTLE BITCH, AT LEAST EVAN AND FINN HAVE A DAMN REASON TO BE HERE, YOU DON'T SO FUCK OFF", I screamed. I turned to Finn and Evan after slamming and locking my door. "Now what the hell do you want", I growled...

**so how was it, and I also need your advice. Finn or Evan, pm or review your thoughts on which one it should be**. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter and same as always 2reviews before the next update. Kk. Love you guys.

Love and Hugs ,

Drama


	6. Chapter 6

So** two updates in one day, I didn't even wait for reviews I was to excited about the story and stuff.**

* * *

Megans POV

"Well why are you here", I asked again. I glared at them, if looks could kill I am positive that they would be lying cold and dead on the floor. Evan smiled at me, Finn sat there looking quite uncomfortable. Its kinda disturbing how Evan can be so immune to everything. No matter what threat I made he was totally immune. Freaky.

"Well we were just wondering whats up with you, I mean obviously your pissed we just wanted to know why", said Evan calmly, his voice dripping with fake sweetness. Rolling my eyes,

"You really want to know why I'm pissed. Well let me clue you in. Its you two, FInn can't seem to process that he IS. NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND. ANYMORE. And at the rate he's going he probably never will be. And Evan I sick of whatever the hell it is your doing. Ok just let me be I can't take it anymore", I said, I held my voice steady as hard as I could but on the last word it cracked. I fell into my desk chair and motioned to the door. I heard them get up and walk out. As I sat in the chair I cried quietly. The only noise coming from me were quiet gasps for air and the occasional sniffle. Someone must have heard me crying though because about five minutes after they left someone came back in. Evan. Evan walked to the chair and stood in front of me.

"Megan I'm sorry. I really am, I'm not trying to play with you or mess with your head. I'm not. I'm really really sorry", he said quietly looking at me. I turned my head away. After a couple seconds I stood up and walked to my bed where I curled up in the corner. Looking everywhere but Evan. After almost five minutes of awkward silence he came and sat near me on the bed. "Megan, I'm sorry ok can you at least say something so, like, I know you heard me", he said still quite calm.

"I uh, I don't know um well, uh", I started. I looked away again but the second I looked back I realized he was closer to me. He looked me in the eyes and held his gaze for a couple of seconds before looking down, it seemed like he was scolding himself. Recovering from whatever it had been He looked at me again. Taking my face gently in his hand he leaned forward and kissed me. Kissing him was better than kissing Finn I must say. It held much more surprise in it. He was so gentle, he kissed me with emotions I never thought Evan McGowan could posses. Love, patience, kindness. It was almost kind of disturbing. Daringly I kissed him back. After a minute or so he pulled away and got up from the bed and quietly walked to the door. He turned before opening the door and opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it and walked out.

_Oh dear lord Aimee, what have I done. So much for our brillant plan. I just kissed Evan so you can kiss those plans goodbye. Nighty-night and good ridiance to it._

* * *

I texted Aimee, telling her about the events of the last hour.

Me: So um ya know ya know

Aimee: girl what were you thinkin

Me: um i wasn't?

Aimee: well no shit sherlock, we will discuss your actions tomorrow with Ria and Em. We r going to sort this out . ugh do u know what you have done

Me: yes yes i know. see you tomorrow

* * *

The next morning I woke up and dressed quietly, did my makeup, fixed my hair, tied my shoes, and grabbed my bag. I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple and a water bottle. While riding to school only three words played through my head over and over again. OH. MY. GOSH. OH. MY. GOSH. OH. MY. GOSH...

* * *

As I walked down the halls at school I got looks from nearly very girl I passed. And not oh I wish I was you looks, or Oh I am so pissed at you looks, or even just general dirty looks. No, I got full on, Bitch we are coming for you. I ran up to Aimee the second I say her.

"What the fuck is going on, why is everyone looking at me like they want to kill me", I asked panicking. She turned to me and grimaced.

"Apparently Doug and Ian were, well spying on you when Evan came back into your room, and they say the whole thing, and made sure that the whole school heard about it", she said frowning. I groaned. She nodded and frowned again.

"Whatever is going on, Doug is going to go down, hard, and I am going to make sure it hurts", said Aimee as Ria and Emily walked up to us. I nodded.

"Yeah I don't know how yet but Doug is going to pay", I said. Ria grinned at us. Pulling a folder out of her bag she grinned even wider.

"I've got the dirt, and the shovel, it's time to bury this bitch", she said. We all grinned at her.

Later during lunch and study hall we planned. We must have look quite funny, crowded around a folder whispering. In the end we came up with an excellent plan. Ria, don't ask how, got her hands on some compromising pictures of Doug doing some, um not so wonderful things. Such as kissing cheerleaders from our rival school, kissing them at our school. Oh the things the basketball team would do to Doug. We didn't have to really lift a finger. Just show the pictures and let the rest of the school do the work. Our evidence of Doug's, _affairs_, would be shown at the party being thrown by the basketball team. Perfect.

"Ok we've got Doug under control, but Megan, Evan and you whats up with that", asked Emily. I shrugged. "No no don't shrug, we need to fix this, Finn, or Evan. We need to sort this shit out", she finished. I nodded.

"Ok ok, um well, you guys know everything thats happened, you tell me, I need another opinion", I said. They nodded amongst themselves. Whispering for a minute or two the looked back at me.

"So well, we're thinking no McGowan boys, we let them come to you, we let them do the picking. 'Kay", said Aimee. Thinking for a minute I nodded at them. it was a good plan. The bell rang for class. I pushed out my chair and stood up.

"Aimee, your house after school, gotta get ready for the party. Ready to expose the _traitor_", I said.

I avoided Evan all day at school, as well as Finn. I could't risk running into them and having them find out about our plan. On my way out the front doors, I ran into Evan and is jock friends.

"Hey Megan", said Evan. Internally groaned. I waved and kept walking.

"Ahh theres the pretty little lady", said one of Evans friends, who's name I think is like Mikey or something. I turned and stopped walking. I waved my hands around myself, sort of presenting myself, sorta. Sarcastically I said, "Here I am." Mikey smiled. Evan wrapped his arm around my shoulder, but i slinked away.

"I gotta run I'm going to Aimee's", I said. I turned and walked away. I felt there eyes burning into my back, watching my every step. I turned to them but kept walking. "Take a picture boys, it lasts longer", I said. I turned and walked faster. And I shit you not, I heard a _click. _I smiled and hurried over to Aimee and Emily who were standing outside the door, waiting for Ria and I.

"Have you seen Ria, she's late", asked Aimee. I shook my head. A second later Ria walked out the door.

* * *

And I have to admit our party attire totally matched the mood of what we were going to do. I wore a strapless black dress with a high waist and a skirt that flared out with tons, and tons of ruffles. It stopped at my mid thigh. I wore a cropped midnight blue jacket with matching pumps. It was a little girly for my style but I fixed it up a little by adding a choker and and some spiked bracelets. Ria wore a dress the same style of mine but it was red and she didn't wear a jacket just some black pumps with black feather earrings. Aimee wore a dress still the same style as Ria and I's but she wore flats and no jacket. Emily wore a tight black dress and a cropped leather jacket, with gold pumps. We each had the same style makeup on though, dark, minimal, but sharp looking all the same. Party time. After lots of adjustments and touch ups we headed out the door.

"Lets go bury little ole' Doug, shall we ladies", said Ria. We laughed. Ok you got me, it was more of a cackle but hey it was laughter all the same, right. When we pulled up to Jackie Anderson's house, the basketball player who was having the party. Aimee grabbed my arm before I got out.

"Let them come to you", she said. I nodded. Part of me hoped that Finn would jump in and dazzle me as he had done before. Make me want him instead of Evan. But then the rest of me was like, no, no let him stay away, you belong with Evan. Very controversial.

**So what do you guys think. URGENT URGENT - 2 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN - URGENT URGENT. sorry but I have requirements you know. and I want two reviews ****before I update again. Preferably soon. I love you guys and thanks for reading. PLZ REVIEW.**

**Thanks tons... tootles,**

**DRAMAAAAAAAAAA!**


	7. PAR-TAY!

Megan POV.

When we walked into the party we were immediately greeted by Jackie, the basketball player who was hosting the party.

"Hello ladies, oh uh Ria, you um said you needed to discuss something with me", said Jackie. Ria nodded and pulled him into another room. We roamed around the party, dancing here and there, chatting, mostly just waiting for the text from Ria that said it was time. As I was walking through the crowds of people, I ran into Mikey, Evans friend.

"Oh hey Megan, its Megan right, anyway Evan's looking for ya", said Mikey. I nodded at him and just kept walking. Instead of looking for Evan I started looking for a place to sit down. Finally I found a window seat with a good view of everything that was going on. Over in a corner I saw Emily talking to Conner, the football player she had a crush on, in another corner I saw Ria getting along rather well with Jackie, if you know what I mean.

A few minutes later a boy came and sat next to me. I noticed that he was a football player, well I'm pretty sure he is, but who knows, he looks like one though.

"Ah your the girl everyones talking about", he said smiling. I blushed, hopefully though my face didn't go all the way to fire engine red, that would be so embarrassing.

"Yep thats me, whats your name", I asked him. He sat down next to me on the bench, I noticed though that unlike most boys he didn't sit practically on top of me.

"I'm Braydon, you can call me Brady, I'm on the football team, we have English together, I'm pretty sure", he said. I smiled, I knew he was on the football team.

"Cool, I'm Megan", I said. He was kinda cute, his dirty blond hair was messed up sorta but it still looked right. He was tall to, probably 5"11. And Aimee did say to have fun. What would it hurt if I flirted just a little, Megan style.

"So what brings you to this party", I asked him, as I punched him playfully on the arm, giving him a lopsided grin. He grinned back.

"No reason, just thought I'd see what the basketball team was up to", said Brady. "So you really Evan McGowan's girlfriend", he asked.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure, he never said I was his girlfriend and I never said he was my boyfriend", I said carelessly. He smiled flirtatiously.

"Well then why did Doug go saying that you were", he asked.

"Who knows, he's Doug, he does what ever he wants, no one ever really knows why", I said. He smiled again. Suddenly my phone vibrated.

_Ria: all set meet me in the dining room_

I looked at Brady. "I got to go, get ready for the best display of revenge in your life", I said standing. HE pulled me back down and leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"If things don't go well with Evan, gimme a call, 'kay", whispered Brady. He kissed my cheek and slipped a piece of paper in to my hand. I turned to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips and then like my usual self I turned and ran like Cinderella.

* * *

Ria, Emily, Aimee, and I stood on the dining room table.

"HEY EVERYBODY, OVER HERE, WE GOT SOMETHING TO SHARE WITH YA", called Emily. Nobody payed attention. Ria motioned to Jackie. Jackie stood up on a chair and yelled. "HEY EVERYBODY LOOK OVER HERE AND LISTEN OR GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." Instantly everyones heads turned to look at us. Ria smiled at me.

"So I'm sure you've all heard from Doug McGowan that I kissed Evan McGowan. I did. But that wasn't for Doug to share, so we're going to show Doug what happens when you spread rumors. You get in trouble. So you all know that we lost a very big basketball game to our rival school Thornhill High", I started, pausing for effect. A couple of people nodded. "Well that was a big disappointment and we were all very upset after that. Well Doug McGowan wasn't. He was caught making out with several different cheerleaders, not from our school, oh no, cheerleaders from Thornhill, right after that game, at our school. And if you don't believe me, feel free to ask the traitor himself or you could always just look at the proof", I finished. Ria pulled out a huge stack of pictures from the envelope she had brought with her. She tossed them out in to the crowd. We watched as people scurried to pick them up. Loud gasps were heard from everywhere. Someone shouted.

"Doug McGowan is gonna get it!"

I smiled at Aimee, Ria and Emily.

"Well done ladies", I said hopping down from the table. We decided to stay for another half an hour before leaving. As I walked through the crowds I felt people pat me on the back, and tell me things like 'Thanks for pointing this out' and 'Best revenge ever'. I made my way back to the window seat I discovered earlier and sat down watching the chaos unfold. Brady soon remerged from the crowd grinning profusely.

"Hi", I said bluntly.

"Yes hello, Ms. Karma", he said laughing. _Karma, I like that one_. I smiled at him and laughed a little my self.

"So...", he said, retaking his place next to me on the bench.

"So...", I said deviously. He smiled and turned to face me completely.

"So you and Evan, or just you", he asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know", I said, sighing. He turned and looked out at all of the people, gazing out at them for a couple seconds, he sighed and turned back to me.

"Then this is okay", he said.

"Wha-", I started. He leaned his head down and kissed me. Sure it wasn't Finn or Evan, but it wasn't terrible either, in fact it was actually quite nice. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I took extra caution though not to literally stab him in the back with one of my many sharp, spiked bracelets. After a minute or two we pulled away. I checked the time on his watch. Time to go.

"Hey I gotta go", I said standing up. He stood with me and we walked to the door. Just before I left he kissed me on the cheek,

"Later gator", he whispered. I punched him playfully on the arm.

"I seriously can not believe you just said that", I said smiling at him.

"What can I say, I'm still mentally a five year old", he said holding the door open for me.

"Ditto", I called over my shoulder as I ran to meet Aimee and the girls. When I got in the car we traded stories of the night. Emily it turns out has a new boyfriend, Conner. Ria and Jackie remain undetermined, but things are looking quite, er, good for them shall we say. Aimee and Miller had a wonderful time , though most of it was spent outside talking, not really socializing with anyone but each other. As soon as I finished my story Ria spoke up.

"Well would ya look at that, our little tough-as-nails-half-goth-girl-Megan is getting around", she said. I blushed. Aimee leaned over and whispered to me

"Well just watch out for Doug tonight and tomorrow, I have a feeling he's going to be a tad bit hostile", whispered Aimee. I nodded at her.

* * *

The next day in school Doug was furious with me, every chance he got he made some rude comment, or mean joke about me or one of the girls, once during lunch he actually had the nerve to spit at me. Well no worries, I solved that real quick.

I got up from my table and grabbed Doug by the shirt collar.

"Hey, did you just spit at me", I growled. He smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry did I miss ya bitch", he said spitting at me again. Quickly my eyes roamed for signs of a teacher. None in sight. Quickly, but thoroughly I punched Doug in jaw, hard. Blood spurted from his mouth and a bruise started to form. Loud ohhhhhs could be heard coming from the nearby tables. I kneed him once in the, um yeah, you know where, and punched him once more in the face. Satisfied I let go. Doug stumbled to the ground.

"Whateva Megan, just wait till I tell Regina and John, they'll have yo ass on a plane to Korea in no time", he said getting up from the ground.

"Whatever Doug, just get your sorry ass out of my sight, or I'll kick it to Korea and back", I said turning back to the table to face my grinning friends.

Later in the afternoon I noticed Brady standing by his locker chatting with his football buddies. I must have looked delusional as I skipped over to him in my ripped skinny jeans, leather jacket and neon green converse hightops. When I reached Brady and said hello, he only glanced and said hey before returning to his conversation. Hmph. _Well then Braydon two can play this game. _I shrugged and smiled at him.

"Well whatever, later gator", I said winking at him twice. His face turned bright,bright red. I turned and skipped down the hallway grinning like the delusional fool that I am. Today was a good day. Well except for the fact that things still haven't sorted themselves out with Evan and Finn, but who cares, I've got Doug under control and, Brady is out of sight and out of mind. A good day if you ask me.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. like, hate, love, ****neutral. gimme your thought please. oh and quick question, what is your opinion of Miley Cyrus at the VMA's. I think it was horrible, but I wanna know what you think. Please Review, cause its the same as usual, two reviews before i update. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS,**

**DRAMAAAAAAA**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want five more reviews people. Yes I have raised the bar to five. If you guys want an update then I want 5 reviews. No less. I don't even care if you curse at me and tell me my story sucks ass but I want five more reviews if you guys want an update. got it. cool.**

**LOve you guys,**

**DRAMA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry I have been gone so long , but I'm here now so thats what counts right?**

**Megans POV**

As shocking as it is a whole week went by before any major drama occured. Well unless you count the diusgusting loks Doug gave me and the fact that Ian refuses to even speak to me even if its to insult me.

It was Saturday that shit went down. The entire McGowan clan, and the girls decided to go an watch Evan's football game. Bad decision. So the girls and all decided to sit together semi-close to the McGowan's, and while Ria, Emily and I went to go get some coke (Coca-Cola) We accidentally ran into Doug and one of his buddies, literally.

"What the fuck bitch , watch it would ya", said Doug giving me a look of absolute hatred. Emily cocked her hip to the side an put her hand on her hip.

"Um you were in our way, and secondly don't call Megan a bitch, you little freak", she said. Normally, I think Doug would have let it slide partially but the tone in her voice sent him over the edge.

"I call that slut a bitch if I wanna, ya don't getta tell me what to do", Doug replied stepping closer. Ria smirked and gave his shoulder a shove,

"Whatever bitch just get the fuck out of our way", she said calmly.

"Don't fucking touch me", Doug said menacingly giving Ria a shove back. I took that as my cue to step in and stop it. Stepping between them I said, "Guys chill ok Doug fuck off and Ria, Emily, chill ok I don't care if he calls me a bitch or a slut ok just get over it." Doug shoved his way past me purposely bumping my shoulder and under his voice he he muttered 'whore'. I knew he was provoking me, and before I had been able to hold my cool and let it go, but now for some reason I took the bait. Grabbing him by the collar I pulled him back in front of me and socked him in the jaw. He slapped me across the face, and I'm not gonna lie it hurt a lot but really it just made me even more upset. I grabbed him by shoulders and kneed him down south. He screamed out in pain, after recovering he shoved me to the ground and proceeded to tackle me. Struggling to regain control I did something totally unconventional, as he held me down I stopped fighting momentarily and leaned upward. Now don't get your panties in a twist, I didn't kiss him, no I bit his face literally. I sunk my teeth into his cheek as hard as I could, pulling away as soon as I tasted blood. Doug shrieked like a little girl and scrambled to his feet jumping in circles and shrieking relentlessly. I jumped up and ran to Ria and Emily. Ria looked at me, then at Doug, then at me again. "I'm debating whether to be proud or disappointed at your barbaric actions, I think I'm proud but I haven't decided."

I nodded. "Understandable." Emily grinned at me, but her smiled turned to a grimace as she looked at something behind me. John and Regina walked up to me, and gave me very, very, very intimidating looks. Ria and Emily immediately jumped to my defense explaining how Doug started it. Even Doug's little buddy started to o on and on about how Doug started it. Doug looked at his friend with absolute horror.

Finn soon walked up and stood behind his parents listening intently. After a moment or two, he looked up and stated very bluntly, "Well obviously Megan's the one causing the problems, just send her back to Korea and be done with it." I let out a strangled cry from my throat. I turned my back and ran, I ran all the way home, barely even stopping to watch for traffic. When I got home I grabbed three bottles of water and three apples and a box of crackers, I wasn't going to be coming down for a while. I walked up to my room and sat on my bed.

* * *

I must have cried for at least two hours. Tears soaked my pillow and quilt. Tissues covered the floor. I sat in a comfortable silence for another half an hour before my door opened and a visibly shaken Evan came running in. "Oh my God Megan what happened. Are you okay, did Doug hurt you, I'm so sorry."

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "I'm fine, for now." He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Don't lie to me Megan." I leaned into him propping my head on his shoulder and let silent tears roll down my face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Evan.", I choked out. He picked up my head and looked at me with honest eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he said hugging me. I pulled away, and looked at him for a long time, almost five minutes went by before I leaned in and kissed him as hard as I could. He was stunned at first but finally he recovered and kissed me back. When we finally pulled away he looked at me.

"I'm glad you're still here, I'm glad you didn't leave, please don't leave Megan, please don't," he said his voice was soft and gentle. I saw the real Evan then, the one that his parents loved, the one Caleb looked up to. Not the fake persona he made up, I saw the real Evan McGowan, and I loved him. I hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad I didn't leave, I'm glad you're here, I don't want to leave anymore." He hugged me back and we sat there in silence, holding each other, not wanting to let go...

* * *

**So I'm back. I will update as soon as I can. And I want to thank the people that reviewed, THANK YOU. Also please pm if you have ideas for what should happen with Doug and Megan, or review if your a guest. THANK YOU, MY WONDERFUL READERS.**

**loveeeeeeee, **

**DRaMa**


End file.
